TetraxLink(A christmas story)
by KNO-108
Summary: A fan fiction I wrote for my favorite Legend of Zelda game, Wind Waker. Written 2012 for a secret santa project on deviantart.


It had been almost a year since he had last seen her. Tetra. The beautiful pirate Link had met, who in the end turned out to be Princess Zelda. They had become very good friends, and had both helped to defeat Ganon. Link hadn't seen her since she had gone back to being a pirate.

It had been almost a year now, and since his original journey he had been too restless to stay in one place, and still likes to go to all the previous islands he had visited to see his old friends. Now that it is Christmas time he has been venturing to the islands, and giving out Christmas gifts. A golden feather for Medli, A new stick for his violin for Makar, and many other presents for his assorted friends. As he was making his way home, he always kept on the lookout for Tetra's pirate ship.

When he made it home to outset island, it was the 24th of December. Christmas Eve. His Grandma made him some nice warm soup, and he relaxed by the fire with his little sister Aryll. "What's wrong Big Brother? You have a sour look on your face." she said. Link looked at

her ,surprised, that she had noticed, and then shrugged. He was hoping for the one and only thing he wanted for Christmas. To see Tetra again.

The rest of the night he sat there depressed looking into the fire with a thoughtfully, until finally he dozed off into a fitful sleep.

It was the crack of dawn on Christmas morning when he awoke on the floor in front of a burned out fire. He had a blanket on top of him, so his Grandma or sister must have seen him asleep on the floor, and laid a blanket on him during the night. He looked up blearily at the window as the first rays of sunlight streamed through the window, and illuminated his face. His Grandma was already awake, making soup in the Kitchen, and Aryll was no where to be found. He was looking around the house for his sister with no luck, when his Grandma noticed he was awake, and said "If you are looking for Aryll, she's at the lookout post, but before you go open up your Christmas present from Aryll and I." She pulled out a brown sack with a red bow tied around it, and handed it to Link. When he looked inside, there was a tunic, similar to his old one, but red, and it included a santa hat. He tried carefully to hide his displeased face from his grandmother, and showed her a well practiced fake smile. She smiled at him,believing his pseudo expression, and said, "I'm glad you like it so much dear, now go put it on so I can see how cute you are in it." He shed his pajamas, put on the outfit, and showed it to his Grandma. Her eyes lit up with joy as she exclaimed how adorable she thought her grandson looked in it. He smiled at how doting she was, gave her a hug, and went out to find Aryll.

He climbed all the way up the lookout tower's ladder to find his sister, clad in a new red dress, presumably from their Grandma, looking out at the ocean with her telescope. He tried to sneak up on her, but while his footsteps were quiet, his sword and shield were not. They clanked together against his back, and immediately his sister turned the telescope toward him. "Big Brother!" she exclaimed, and gave him a hug. "What is that?" she asked pointing at the misshapen red package in Link's hands. He smiled and thrust it toward her. "For me?" she asked, and he nodded. She unwrapped the item quickly, and soon she had found a brand new telescope in her hands. She looked at him incredulously, and said, "How in the world did you afford this? It must have cost hundreds of Rupees." She held it in her hands carefully like it was the most precious thing in the world, and began to figure out how it view of the telescope went really far away, and had a crystal clear picture even on the most zoomed out mode. Aryll ran over to Link, and hugged him, "This is amazing Big Brother! I love it!" He smiled at her as she ran to the end of the lookout to use the telescope. Link sat down very pleased with himself, and watched his sister play with her present for a while.

"Oi!" exclaimed Aryll, "Big Brother, I see a ship coming to the Island!". He got up from his sitting position against the railing and stood next to his sister. He looked with anticipation hoping that it was Tetra's pirate ship. When he saw it was just a small boat, with a solitary person in it his heart fell with disappointment. Link began to climb down the ladder to the lookout when his sister pointed her telescope down at him and said excitedly, "It's Miss Tetra in the boat!" He looked up at Aryll with disbelief, and slid down the rest of the ladder.

When he made it to the shore of the Island, there she stood with her arms crossed, and a smug smile on her face. Tetra. Her skin a healthy tan brown, her silky blonde hair tied in a bun, and her signature pirate outfit with the addition of a ragged brown cloak for warmth. "Hey!", she said. "It's been a while." she said, yanking off Link's santa hat, and ruffling his hair. "Nice outfit," she said jokingly, pulling on his hat, and laughing. He smiled and laughed with her. For a long time they just stood there together and laughed. As they sat down on the beach together, watching the tide come in and out, she told him of all the places she had been in the past year, and all the treasure she had collected. He smiled and laughed at all her tales, and felt happier than he had in a long time.

A good while later, another ship could be seen coming fast over the horizon. "Ahh looks liked they finally noticed that I left." she said with pure disappointment . He looked at her questioningly. "My crew threw me a Christmas Party, but when they all got drunk and started being idiots, I snuck out." she elaborated. "Well, guess I better hurry up and give this to you." she said as she pulled out a long object from her cloak. "Merry Christmas,". He tore at the the paper on the object, and when it fell away, Link's eyes lit up with wonder. It was a brand new sheath for his sword with jewels encrusted around it. He smiled brightly at Tetra, and scrambled around in his pocket until he found the present he had made for her with the help of his Grandma. It was a dark green Bandana with a little triforce embroidered on it. He handed it to Tetra. As soon as she saw what it was she took off her cloak, pulled off the red bandana, and tied the new one around her neck. She was about to say thanks when a call of "MISS TETRA!" cut her off. The pirate ship had reached the island, and the crew was drunkenly smiling and waving down at them. "Guess that's my cue to leave," she said smiling sadly. Turning around she yelled "GET IN POSITIONS YOU DRUNKEN IDIOTS!". They all ran around getting the boat ready to leave. As she was about to climb up the ladder to the ship, she took one last look at Link, and started to run towards him. She pulled his hat off from her head, yanked it over his eyes, and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. "Thanks for the Christmas present," she whispered in his ear. Link pulled the santa hat off his head, watched her run away, and climb up onto the ship. When the it started to pull away he watched it with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

On the boat, Tetra pushed all of the pirates out of the way and ran to the back of the boat. Standing on the railing, she waved to Link with a huge grin on her face. He stood up quickly and waved back until the pirate ship was well out of eyesight. When she was gone he sighed ,fell back onto the sand, touched his cheek softly, and smiled.

THE END


End file.
